Pet System
The Pet System (AKA: Cute Pet System) is a system which allows players to tame monsters to become pets. They give special stat bonuses to the player when they are Cordial and Loyal. There are several types of pets with varying levels of difficulty to obtain and to keep fed.http://irowiki.org/wiki/Cute_Pet_System Pets can be tamed by either taming items or using a Professor's Abracadabra skill Lv:6. In ExperienceRO, the success rate for taming all monsters is at 10.00%. This includes classic and customized monsters. Raising Your Pet Once you've obtained a monster egg, you must now purchase a Pet Incubator in order to hatch it. After hatching, you must continually feed the pet with its corresponding Food in order to keep it from running away. Each pet has different hunger tolerances so not every pet will require the same feeding time (i.e. one pet needs to be fed every 5 minutes while another has to be fed every 9 minutes, etc.)http://ragnarok.wikia.com/wiki/Cute_Pet_System Feeding a pet not only keeps it from running away, but also levels up its intimacy level. There are 5 intimacy levels: # Awkward # Shy # Neutral # Cordial # Loyal Each pet starts out Neutral upon hatching and its bonus becomes activated upon reaching Loyal intimacy. To retain a pet's intimacy without feeding it, you can return it to its egg and hatch it again with another Pet Incubator. * Hunger rate for every pet is different. * Each feeding will increase pet's hunger level by 20. * Each feeding will decrease pet's intimacy by 100 when overfed. * A pet’s intimacy decreases by 20 points when its owner dies. * If a pet is starving, its intimacy decreases by 20 every 20 seconds. The exception is the Little Poring, the intimacy of which decreases by 1 every 20 seconds instead. * Intimacy doesn't decrease when a pet is returned to its egg. Taming To tame a monster, it must be already set as tamable by the server. Then, you can use taming items to click on the target. Afterwards, a slot machine will appear on screen and will show success or failure. Whether or not it's a success, the taming item will be consumed either way. Another way of taming a monster without taming items is through a Professor's Abracadabra skill Lv:6, although the rate of the taming spell to appear is modified to 10.00%, just like its success rate. The taming spell best shows up when the skill is at Level 6. Most of the monsters listed in iRO Wiki's Cute Pet System page are tameable in ExperienceRO. However, some cannot be tamed as they are renewal monsters, which include: * Little Poring / EggNovice Poring Egg * Scatleton / Portable cage for Scatleton * Tikbalang Egg Custom Pets ExperienceRO'S Chapter MvPs and other customized monsters have been modified to be tameable in ExperienceRO. It's much more challenging to acquire these pets, but their bonuses when made Loyal are very rewarding. To tame monsters without taming items, use a Professor's Abracadabra skill at Lv:6. Pet Specialist ExperienceRO has a customized Pet Specialist NPC that sells taming items, food (only in 100-pieces bulk), and accessories in Mithril Coins and Platinum Coins. All taming items are priced at 10 MC. All foods come in 100 pieces (Example: 100xApple Juice is for 100 MC, pricing each piece at 1 MC). The prices for pet accessories increase as they are listed in descending order on the Pet Specialist. Some items are purposefully not included in the Pet Specialist to give players some challenge, such as certain taming items. In cases of unavailability of taming items, players can use a Professor's Abracadabra skill Lv:6. If you find that you cannot feed your pet certain items or if some foods are not available, try feeding your pet with Pet Food instead. Many higher level pets' foods have been replaced with Pet Food for ease of access. Category:Information __FORCETOC__